


Naughty Notes

by Darkbane564



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Highschool AU, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkbane564/pseuds/Darkbane564
Summary: This is a Teacher x Student smut fic of two of my OC's Jax and Gabriel. this is my first time publishing my witting so please be gentle
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic so please be nice, also critiques and comments are nice! Have a lovely day! -the dumbass author

"Please turn to page 69 of your textbooks, we will be starting our unit on the United States Judiciary System next week so I’m going to give a rundown of the material” Mr. Price said in front of the class as he turned to the white board. 

Today is like any other day of the week, 3:19 p.m. on a friday, the kids at Richardson High ready to leave for the weekend. Currently in room 207, a student of 8th period Civics and Economics Jackson Martinez- Jax was passing notes and whispering with his best friend- Aaron Queen.

“Bro when the fuck does class end” Aaron whispered.

“Like 10 minutes, chill dude” 

“Ugh honestly I’m exhausted, I don’t even feel like going to practice la-”

“Mr. Queen and Mr. Martinez, do you have something to share with the class?” Mr. Price interrupted the teens hushed conversation. 

“No sir, I’m sorry” Jax immediately apologized, Aaron following suit, though his apology was less formal.

“I know you two are desperate for the weekend, but you can pay attention for 10 more minutes” Mr. Price said and with that turned back to the white board.

Jax immediately ripped a piece of paper out of his journal and scribbled a note on it then passed it to Aaron, unable to care less about whatever the older male was explaining.

> _'Oof that was close'_

Aaron then opened it, read it, responded, and handed it back.

> _'Bitch please, like you didn’ t fuckin love him using that tone you whore’_
> 
> _‘What is it to much for a guy to want that god of a man to bend me over his desk and fuck me sensless?'_
> 
> _'YES! Gross dude, keep your fantasies to yourself, next thing I know you’re going to be telling what you do when you think up that shit'_
> 
> _'Oh shut up you big baby, oh and I forgot to tell you, I found his private twitter last night, you haven’t seen beauty till you’ve seen that man in nothing but gym shorts, I’m pretty sure I came 3 times from that photo last night, oh and his first name rolls of the tongue, I mean daddy does better, but like Gabriel has a nice ring to it'_
> 
> _'DUDE HE IS OUR TEACHER, if he found out about all the shit you say HE WOULD K I L L YOU'_
> 
> _'All the better, God he’d spank me sooo hard~'_

Jax went to pass it to Aaron but he was so focused on writing that he didn’t see his teacher approaching. And was instantly mortified when Mr. Price snatched the note from his hand and went back to the front of the class. 

“Mr. Martinez, I have asked you multiple times this week to not pass notes or talk in class when not instructed to, as it disrupts your learning as well as the learning of your peers. So if you have something so important to say that you completely disregard my authority in this classroom, I am quite curious as to what it is.” and to Jax’s horror he opens the note, thankfully he doesn’t read it aloud. And the real fear hit him when after reading the lewd written conversation, his teacher slowly closed the piece of paper and his expression turned dark.

“Martinez stay put, everyone else is dismissed, we will continue on monday”

And with that all of his classmates got packed up and rushed out of the classroom, either out of excitement or out of fear of their 6’2 teacher was debatable. Jax just stayed put, his heartbeat getting faster as each second passed and Mr. Price stared him down with his ‘intense, stunning, and beautiful’ eyes as described by Jax. As Aaron got up to leave he mouthed a “good luck” only putting another nail in the Puerto Rican-American boy’s self built coffin. 

Obviously Jax had the hots for his teacher, he had since the first day of school. In reflection, he continuously tried to fulfil such thoughts (as much as he could without being caught anyway), like talking in class or acting up, it looked like he was just being the class clown, or the rebel; But really he just wanted to hear his teacher talk in such a repremaning way, fueling his crude thoughts. Even going to the lengths of raising his hand just to get a better look at Gabriel's toned figure and the outline of his crotch, completely unaware that he wasn’t as sneaky as he thought he was.

Once everyone was out of the room, besides Gabriel and Jax, the older of the two walked over to the door and closed it, then walked back to the student. 

“Mr. Martinez before I say anything, would you like to explain yourself? ” he said in a dark, but monotone voice.

“...Not particularly”

“Alright then I’ll start, first of all you should know that if I take this to the principle, it is highly likely that you will be expelled-”

“Oh my god sir please don’t, if I get expelled my parents will kill me please don’t I-” he interrupted and begged.

Then Mr. Price raised a hand up, silencing him, “If you had let me finish, I would have said, that I believe such action is way to extreme for a teen just passing a note to his friend without realizing the consequences of what he wrote down, regardless of how vulgar” 

“Oh my god thank you so much sir” he interrupted again then let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. Relaxing knowing that he wasn’t going to get to severe punishment.

“Stop interrupting me. Now because I would rather not ruin a kid’s academic future over a little note, I think we will have to arrange an alternative punishment. Do not think that you’re getting away with this scot-free. What you did was highly irresponsible not to mention dangerous,” he lectured. “This may not be something you’ve heard before, especially from a teacher, but not all adults, even in a school building are good people. This kind of note could lead to someone taking advantage of you. You are a promising young man with a bright life ahead of you, but you rarely think about long term consequences and effects, and you’re consistently careless in the way you phrase you’re words, not to mention you are very attractive; Which provides the perfect scenario for someone to abuse the power that a note such as you wrote could give.”

At that point, Jax was in tears, mumbling out apologies with his head hung in shame, arms in front of him. Oh but don’t be mistaken, he wasn’t upset, the tears and apologies were just an act. His real goal was to distract from the growing hard-on in his pants which his hands attempted to hide. Mr. Price's speech was full of authority and dominance and Jax couldn’ get enough. Plus he didn’t miss the fact that his teacher just called him attractive. As for punishment he quite a few ideas~

“Jax, it is alright, there is no need to cry, especially seeing as we both know that it’s just for show, and for the record your hands do a poor job of hiding the fact that you’re aroused, in fact they call attention to it” Gabriel said in a monotone voice. 

“W-what?” Jax said surprised and scared, not knowing what the hell was gonna happen.

In Jax’s surprise and confusion Gabriel took the moment to get closer to Jax, no more than a few inches away, then he bent down even closer and leaned into his ear “You heard what I said Mr. Martinez” he whispered slowly, his deep voice not once stuttering or cracking. 

Jax instantly swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth. “Um-uh w-what’s happening Mr. P-Price.”

“As I said, I need to find an alternative punishment for you, and were you not paying attention when I said that a note like that is quite risky in that it encourages others to take advantage of you?” The porcelain toned man said.

“Y-yes sir…” 

“Good.” 

As soon as the words left the older man’s mouth Jax was quite sure this was some wet dream, as there was no way he was this lucky. Though that theory was shattered almost instantly as his teacher grabbed his chin forcefully making him pay attention. “You see I would spank you, but that would just be a reward since you want it so bad,” he took a pause letting go of Jax’s chin and standing up straight, normal monotone facial expression returning “So you’re going to help me with grading.”

Instantly a look of disappointment donned the latino teen’s face, but thankfully Gabriel had already turned to walk back to his desk. “U-um Mr. Price, how exactly am I helping you, am I like writing grades down or something?” 

“Oh no, I have a very different job for you,” the blonde sat in his chair and scooted out, almost hitting the wall, a dark smirk on his face “You’re going to kneel under this desk and cockwarm me till I finish grading, am I understood?

Jax’s mouth dropped in a silent ‘O’, absolutely speechless. Staring at his gorgeous teacher, so lost in his own thoughts and emotions that he forgot that he should probably respond. 

“Do. You. Understand.” 

“Y-yes sir, I’m sorry” 

“Good, and don’t you even think about moving, you’re just holding it”

“Okay” Jax then moved to get under the desk, taking a few seconds to get in a comfortable position. Once again his mouth drops open when he sees Gabriel had already unbuttoned, and his cock was absolutely huge, Jax wasn’t even sure he’d be able to get his hand around it. 

“Now are you gonna be a good kitten and take all of my cock?” he coos petting Jax’s head as he moves closer. Jax let out a breathless ‘yes’, praying for his poor throat tomorrow morning. “That’s a good boy, now open” and just like that the younger man obeyed, his own cock straining in his jeans.


	2. In for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sorry for the short chapter- hope you like it! -The Dumbass Author

The time seemed to slow as Jax sat underneath his teacher’s desk trying desperately not to choke or gag on said teacher's cock. That was until a person walked in the classroom.

“Hey Mr. Price I’m sorry to bother you but I think I left my sketchbook in your room, would you mind if I looked for it?” from what Jax could hear it was young woman, probably a student from a different period or something, but that didn’t stop fear from coursing through his veins, causing him to stiffen and bite a little and whine; Gabriel instantly grabbing the Latino teen’s hair and pulling it harshly, so he was only half in his mouth. 

Thankfully Gabriel was a little more calm knowing he had made sure Jax was positioned so that only if someone got quite close could they see what exactly was happening. “Yes I believe you left it underneath your desk”

“Okay, thank you Mr. Price!” after responding the girl quickly grabbed her sketchbook and left the classroom “Have a nice weekend Mr. Price!” 

“Thank you Ms. Butler, you as well” 

As soon as the door shut from the girl leaving, Gabriel yanked Jax back still having not let go of his hair, giving him a harsh look “This is your first and only warning, you are to stay still and not another sound am I understood.”

Jax just nodded, the hair pulling not helping with his undying throbbing hard-on, opening his mouth wide for his teacher. Continuing to cockwarm his teacher until told otherwise. Everytime Jax made any shift, movement, or whine the porcelain man would either yank him forward making him gag or choke him with his large hands. 

About 30 minutes later, Gabriel dropped his grading pen and put the papers in a neat little stack ready to hand out Monday, and slowly pulled out of mouth and stood up, quickly zipping up. He gestured for Jax to stand up as well. Hesitantly the Latino teen stood up and walked back to the student desks, subconsciously rubbing his jaw.

“Alright, now what,” Gabriel then said, sauntering around to the front of his desk, folding his arms and leaning against it.

“Uh-um I was about to ask you the same thing Mr. Price…” Jax mumbled staring at the floor.

“Now, now Mr. Martinez, you should know to speak up and make eye contact when talking to those above you”

“Sorry sir, I-uh-I was just gonna ask you what we do now…” He spoke up a bit looking through his lashes.

The older male’s response was both monotone yet chilling “Well in the notes you wrote, you described quite a few things you wanted, impress me and I might give them to you~” 

Jax was taken aback but not for long as this was his chance, this was his opportunity to get what he had only fantasized about all those nights. And with that thought a new streak of confidence hit him. “Gladley~” 

Gabriel looked at him with a bit of curiosity as to what the teen would do, and og boy did he not disappoint. Jax started stripping off his clothes slowly running his hands across his body showing off his caramel silky skin, making quick work of his belt, he unzipped and took off his jeans in the sexiest way he could (It was a good try for an inexperienced hormonal teen). Once Jax was fully nude he bent over the nearest desk, spread his tight as for his teacher and giggled at it. 

In a moment of extreme bravery turning his head to the side, Jax spoke with confidence laced with a bit of venom “Mr. Price are you just going to stand there like a bitch or you gonna fuck me”

Gabriel stood there for not but a moment, taking large strides towards the younger male. “Alright you wanna play like that, fine. Just take into account that bratty boys don’t get to cum so I’d choose your next course of action wisely” And then Jax let out a gasp that quickly turned into a high pitched moan, as his teacher licked from his balls to the top of his hole. “God this ass is so cute” he said to himself right before, shoving Jax’s arms forward so that he was on his elbows, using his own hands to spread his students ass cheeks, immediately plunging his tongue past the rim. 

“Ahhh~ Oh my god G-Gabriel~” the teen moaned loudly, not caring at this point who heard (thankfully those two were the only ones left in the building but the janitor). 

“Oh come on kitten you can do better than that~” 

“Nghhh Daddy p-please fuck me~” 

“What was that baby, what do you want?” 

“Daddy I want you to fuck me till I can’t walk for weeeeek~”

“Well since you asked so nicely kitten I’d be happy to, but I need you to be patient so I can get this adorable little hole prepared for me, now hold yourself open again for me baby” And with that Jax whined, but complied none the less and instantly Gabriel shoved 2 fingers in, thrusting a moderate pace making Jax arch his back. 

As Gabriel fingered Jax, his pace got faster and more sporadic as did Jax’s moaning. That was until he reached around and started stroking the latino teen, bringing him even closer to coming. 

“AHhh~ Daddy I’m close”

“I know baby, I know” He got faster and faster, and then that was when Gabriel hit that magic spot. And right then Jax arched his back letting out an incredibly loud moan, right on the edge of cumming. 

And right in that split second he pulled his fingers out and let go of Jax’s cock. “Wha? Why’d you stopppppp” 

“Because like I said bratty boys don’t get to cum, well not yet anyway~” 

Jax swallowed hard, in that moment he realized the time he was in for was absolutely thrilled. But even then, he had no idea what he was in for. 


End file.
